


Here Bud//Fred Weasley

by SatanIsARealMan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fred Beasley imagine, Fred Weasley Lives, Harry Potter - Freeform, Harry Potter Imagine, Hogwarts, POV Female Character, Romance, fred weasley x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:53:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26272909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanIsARealMan/pseuds/SatanIsARealMan
Summary: Fred and Geroge gave out ear defenders to students who had issues with noise before their firework display
Kudos: 14





	Here Bud//Fred Weasley

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter to see more of my work go to my Tumblr @voldygonemoldy

You were walking out of potions with your boyfriend Fred. Today he was acting a little weird but you just decided he could be nervous for the upcoming test."Hey Y/n, I have something really important to talk to you about, "He suddenly said rubbing the back of his neck. You knew as soon as he said your name this was important. Fred hardly says your name he always says Babe, Love or some other romantic name."Fred you know you can tell me anything!"You grabbed hold of his hands."Well, George and I have decided we are not going to complete our last year and we are just going to go ahead with the plans for our joke shop!"He whispered almost disappointed with himself.

"That's a great idea Fred!I'm so happy you two are going forward with it!"You exclaimed. You were so happy for Fred, all you want for him is to be happy even if it means him having to leave school. But to be honest you couldn't blame him for leaving this new teacher Umbridge has made you all go insane!"You don't know how much I love you right now!"He giggled, picking you up and spinning you around kissing your lips."Okay so we have this huge firework plan that will go through the whole school!"Fred shouted jumping up and down like a 2-year-old on Christmas morning."Fireworks! They are too noisy you can't do them!"A boy cried walking past us.

"Hey Bud what's your name?"He said kneeling to his level. You just sat back and let this cute moment unfold."My names Billy. I'm in year 1, I just don't like loud noises they make me jump," Billy said looking worried."Well Billy don't worry cause I have a present for you that will make all these problems disappear!"Fred exclaimed trying to make Billy feel less worried."A present for me?"He looked shocked. Fred reached in his pocket and pulled out some earplugs."These Bil are some no sound earplugs!"He made up a name for them, You giggled from where you were standing."Put them in your ears tell me if you hear anything, Yea?"Billy put them in his ear. He looked really excited that he just received a present.

"Can you hear me?"Fred asked. Billy did nothing which meant they worked."Oh my god, these actually work!"Billy exclaimed opening his mouth while taking the earplugs out."Fred, you are the best!"He said hugging Fred."No problem Buddy!"Fred laughed standing up."Also Fred when you do your firework prank make sure you do something to Umbridge!"Billy laughed mischievously."I think we can make that happen, "Fred smiled looking at me."Definitely! "You smiled at him. Billy skipped off to his class playing with his earplugs."You have a way with kids, "You cuddled him."I know maybe we can have some when we are older?"He smirked. You responded by smacking his shoulder.

"I was only suggesting!"Fred said acting offended. Later on that day when Fred and George were doing there big exit. You ran outside to cheer with everyone when you felt someone tug at your robe. You looked down to see little Billy."Hey Billy!"You shouted. He waved at you. You bent down to his ear so he could hear you."Do you wanna get on my shoulders so he can see you more?"You asked him. He looked at amazed."Yes please!"He responded. You bent down so he could get on your shoulders. You both tried to get Fred's attention by waving at him frantically when eventually he spotted you two and threw a firework in the air. It read "Love you Y/n!" and after that one it read "King Billy" Let's just say Billy was ecstatic that day.


End file.
